1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk device. In particular, the present invention relates to a disk device adapted to operate a plurality of disks selectively without using a detachable magazine.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 104 is a schematic cross sectional view showing the main components of a general conventional disk device adapted to operate a plurality of disks selectively. FIG. 105 is another schematic cross sectional view of main components.
In FIGS. 104 and 105, reference numeral 1 denotes a magazine loading interchangable disks and 2 is a disk drive section. The disk drive section 2 comprises a disk motor 3, a disk clamp hub 13 provided on a shaft of the disk motor 3, a disk clamp 4, a disk roller 6 provided in the magazine 1 and transferring disks 8 transferred from the drive lever 5 driven by a drive means (not shown) to the disk drive section 2, a drive shaft 9 fixed to a housing 7 which supports the disk drive section 2, an inclined plate cam 10 which operates in direction A in the figure and being driven by the drive means, and a vertical guide plate 11.
In the above disk device, when extracting (hereafter selecting) a plurality of disks 8 loaded in the magazine 1, the drive shaft 9, inclined plate cam 10 and vertical guide plate 11 are respectively displaced. The disk rotation drive section 2 is displaced in the direction B shown in the figure to determine the position of the desired disk in the magazine 1.
Since the type of conventional disk device above arranges a disk loaded in the magazine 1 and a disk rotating near the disk drive section 2 in an orientation in which the disks are completely independent in a planar region, the problem of the length of the disk device arises. That is to say, the dimension D of the device is increased as a result.
A device as disclosed in JP-A-63-200354 for example has been proposed to solve problems such as the above. FIGS. 106 and 107 are schematic cross sectional views of a lateral cross section of main components. FIG. 108 is a schematic cross sectional view of an upper cross section of main components.
In FIGS. 106, 107 and 108, reference numeral 19 denotes a magazine loading an interchangeable disk, 21 is a disk motor, 22 is a disk clamp hub disposed on a shaft of the disk motor, and 23 is a disk clamp.
26 is a disk roller which transfers a disk 25, which is ejected by a drive lever 24 driven by a drive means (not shown), to a disk drive section and 27 is a subordinate roller which operates in an opposed direction to the disk roller 26.
32 is a pair of inclined plate cams which engage with a plurality of trays 31 in the magazine 19 and which operate so that when a disk displaces in a lateral direction, a gap E at least having a thickness greater than or equal to the thickness of the disk is provided with respect to the disk drive section 20 in an axial rotation direction of a disk 25 which is selected by the magazine displacement means (not shown).
The disk rotation drive means 20 is comprised of a disk motor 21, a disk clamp hub 22, a disk clamp 23, a drive lever 24, a disk 25, a disk roller 26, a subordinate roller 27, and an inclined plate cam 32.
Next, the operation of the conventional disk device will be described below.
When any one of a plurality of disks 25 which are loaded in a magazine 19 is selected, the magazine 19 is displaced in a direction F as shown by the arrow in the figure by a drive means and positioned at a desired disk position in the magazine 19.
A drive lever 24 in the magazine 19 is operated, and the disk 25 slides the disk guide 35 in the magazine 19. The leading edge of the disk 25 is gripped between the disk roller 26 of the disk drive section 20 and the subordinate roller 27. After the disk is conveyed to a position of the disk clamp 23 and the disk clamp hub 22 which is provided on a shaft of the disk motor 21, the clamp position of the disk 25 is confirmed by a disk detection means (not shown). The roller 27 on the subordinate side of the disk clamp 23 and the disk roller 26 is displaced in the direction of the disk clamp hub 22 by the drive means and the disk 25 is clamped.
At the same time as the subordinate roller 27 displaces in the direction of the disk clamp hub 22, the pair of inclined plate cams 32 provided on the disk drive section 20 are displaced toward the magazine 19 by the drive means. A suitable gap E as shown in FIG. 107 is formed by the inclination of the tray 31.
Since a conventional disk device is comprised as shown above, the problem has arisen that disks can not be selectively inserted or retracted as required one at a time since a magazine case is required and that the size of the device is increased.
As a conventional disk device uses a conveyable magazine case, a complicated mechanism is required in order to separate each of the loading shelves loading disks in the disk device. When disks are played and a gap is formed between a played disk and an opposed disk, the gap may be enlarged as only one end can be opened. As a result, the problem has arisen that it becomes necessary to provide a space in the device which as a result, enlarges the size of the disk device to that degree.
As a result of the conventional disk device using a conveyable magazine case, it is extremely difficult to divide each loading shelf loading disks in the disk device by inclining each loading shelf.
In order to maintain a space in the disk device, the problem has arisen that the size of the device is increased.
Since the conventional disk device is constructed to retain a disk outer periphery when retaining a disk in the device, the problem arises that the number of components is increased when retaining sections must be provided which corresponds to disks with a plurality of differing diameters.
It has been proposed to solve the above problem by the provision of a retaining section with the functions of retaining a plurality of disks of differing diameters with a single retaining section. However when such a device is constructed in this way, since a retaining section which retains small diameter disk must be provided, the problem arises that the retaining section for small diameter disks abuts and damages the face of large diameter disks when such disks are also loaded.
The present invention is proposed to solve the above problems and has the object of providing a disk device with reduced dimensions which is adapted to store a plurality of disks without using a detachable magazine and to perform respective operations, that is to say, to selectively insert, eject and play each disk.
The present invention has the further object of providing a disk device with reduced space by the disposition of a disk loading position and disk playing position on the same rotational axis with respect to a disk insertion/ejection direction.
The present invention has the further object of providing a disk device which prevents damage to the face of a disk by supporting a section of the disk when a disk is inserted or ejected by a plurality of support sections.
A disk device is provided with a disk playing section provided with a pickup reading recorded information on a disk and a rotatable turntable mounting a disk, a damper section supporting said disk playing section to float and a rotatable base section which disposes said disk playing section through said damper section and which forms an engaged section by an engaging action and an engaging section which engages with an engaged section. The invention is further characterized in that when said base section is rotated to a disk playing position, said engaged section is adapted to engage with said engaging section. In such a manner, when displaced to a disk playing position by a rotating operation, since the stopper acts as a supporting section for the disk playing mechanism apart from the rotation shaft, it is possible to support a disk at a plurality of points and to reduce shaking. Thus it is possible to improve the damping characteristics of the damping section.
In the present invention, an engaging section is provided at a set position for disk playing operations and when a disk is played, a rotational center of the engaging section equals a rotational center of the turntable. By such an arrangement, it is possible to suppress movement of the rotation shaft generated during disk playing and to improve the performance of the device.
A refuge section is formed on the engaged section which refuges to a refuge position so that when a member other than the engagement member enters, contact is not made with the member. In such a manner, it is possible to prevent engagement with a member which is not the engagement member and thus it is possible to prevent mis-functioning of the device and to improve the performance of the device.
By the arrangement discussed above, it is possible to retain a disk with a simple mechanism irrespective of the type of diameter of the disk, to reduce the number of components and, since disks are retained in proximity to an inner disk diameter, to downsize the device.